The Forgotten Promise
by Cromakai
Summary: A promise was made between Link and Dark Link in the Water Temple. Now after Ganon has been defeated Link has forgotten the promise he made all those years ago. Link/Dark pairing.
1. Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Zelda or anything affiliated with it.**

Please no flames, if you don't like yaoi, don't read it. Thanks.

A few notes: Sheik is a separate entity from Zelda in this story and he is a boy and thoughts are displayed in italics in single quotation marks, _'like this'_.

**The Forgotten Promise**

Chapter One: Meeting

The Evil King had fallen and peace returned to the land. The kingdom's princess, Zelda, had used her family's treasure, the Ocarina of Time, to send the Hero of Time back to his original time. She had allowed him to keep the prized instrument as a gift for saving Hyrule. Everything was supposed to go 'back to normal'. Though Link no longer knew what 'normal' was. He had become accustomed to the ways of the hero.

Long days and sleepless nights all filled with nonstop battles. Another new foe around every corner; a new puzzle behind every door. Collecting miscellaneous items, weapons and armor from various dungeons, temples and caves. Wasn't that his new normal? Did they expect him to just forget all of that? How can you train a warrior to battle, then expect him to be a simple commoner once more?

How could anything be truly normal again? With all the battles won, all the treasures found, all the citizens saved… Aided by the power of the Seven Sages, the hero had defeated the Evil King and returned peace to the land of Hyrule.

Seven long years had passed since Ganondorf's fall. He was now 17… again. But this time was different. Instead of being trapped in the Sacred Realm, asleep for seven years, he had lived his life. As the years went by, he slowly outgrew his Kokiri tree house. Bidding farewell to his forest home, he moved to the village of Kakariko nestled at the base of Death Mountain.

He didn't necessarily want to live there. Every time he saw that horrendous volcano, he was reminded of the painful journey he had embarked on those many years ago. Volvagia had indeed been a formidable opponent but this was not the only reason he did not wish to remember. The mountain served as a trigger of sorts, torturing him with the memories of his past. This entire land held many of those 'triggers' which he attempted to avoid, but usually failed.

The hero had thought that everything had been taken care of. Little did he know, there was one who thought otherwise. One shadow that, with every passing day, grew more and more hateful toward the hero. Link had forgotten that fateful day, seven years ago.

**(Seven years ago – Water Temple)**

The door opened and Link entered the seemingly empty chamber intent on getting out of this horrid temple as soon as possible. It was a large room, the floor was flooded with water and a single, withered tree stood in the center on a small island. As the hero looked around, he realized the room made no sense, its walls all looked the same as the other rooms, but there were no puzzles, no monsters, no chests. Just the water, the tree and the doors.

He hurried toward the second door, only to be stopped by the loud clang of the iron bars crashing down. He halted, frustration apparent on his features. Turning to face the other door, he found that it, too, was locked. The hero had been trapped.

Then he saw the shadow; a mirror image of himself, standing by the tree. There were only a few differences: the shadow's skin was much paler, his hair was jet black, his eyes red, his tunic, boots and gauntlets were black. The mirror of the Master Sword and Hylian Shield were black and silver, matching the figure's dark appearance.

The shadow inched slowly toward the hero. The two drew their swords in unison immediately lunging toward each other. The shadow matched each of the blows dealt by the hero. Then, the shadow hit Link with his shield causing him to stagger backwards. The dark blade sliced through Link's tunic and flesh as easily as a hot knife through butter. The elf winced and rolled to get away, but to no avail.

The shadow pursued, slicing and stabbing at the blond elf. Link put up his shield to block the blows. He copied the shadow's earlier move and threw his enemy off balance, then got to his feet and lunged toward his target. He stabbed at the shadow, but missed as his foe back-flipped to safety.

After a long sequence of blows and parries, strikes and counters, the hero and the shadow were both exhausted. They were drenched in sweat, blood dripped from various cuts into the once clear water. There had been silence in the room for a long moment, until it was broken by the shadow's deep voice. "You're pretty good." He smirked at the panting hero.

Link wiped the blood from his chin and grinned at his foe, "Not too bad yourself." Navi was flying around him frantically, yelling at him to stop talking and start fighting.

"Why are you just sitting there talking to him? You're supposed to be fighting! The Great Deku Tree didn't give his life-" she was cut off mid-lecture as the hero captured her in a bottle and tossed it aside.

"Annoying little bug you got there," the shadow scoffed, "why don't you just leave her in there." A smile touched his pale lips as he began moving closer to the hero. "It's time for the big boys to play…" He quickly closed the space between them and slammed the hero in the chest with his shield forcefully knocked him to the ground. He kicked the sword from Link's hand, then sat on his stomach. His crimson eyes met Link's cerulean as they stared at each other.

"What are you doing?" Link asked, a slight blush on his cheeks. He attempted to push his captor off.

The shadow grabbed Link's wrists and pulled the gauntlets off. "What pretty skin you have, Hero." He grinned, showing off his sharp canines. Link blushed at that comment and was about to retort when the shadow slid his warm tongue along the hero's exposed wrist. Link gasped when his foe bit down on his flesh, drawing blood as fangs broke the skin.

"I'll ask you again," Link began, rather irritated, "what are you doing?" The question was more forceful than the first time it was uttered. He hated being ignored.

"I'm tasting you." The shadow informed him calmly, receiving a strange look from the hero.

"Tasting me?" The blond seemed confused by the answer he had received. Did he want to eat him?

"Yes," the shadow crooned, "and you're delicious." He licked the stream of blood from the hero's wrist.

Disgusted, Link forced the shadow off of him and ran for his sword. "You're sick." He spat, snatching the blade from the ground and facing his opponent. "I don't even know you."

A very upset shadow stood from the water and frowned at the hero. "Fine then, I suppose I'll introduce myself. My name is Dark Link, but you can call me Dark. Now it's your turn, introduce yourself."

Being sure to keep his guard up in case Dark was to attack, the hero introduced himself. "I'm Link."

"Well then, Link," the shadow approached the perturbed elf, "perhaps we should have a talk. Take a seat." He gestured to the island where the tree stood in the center of the room.

Link looked baffled at the shadows request. '_Does he think I'm stupid? Why would I turn my back to him and 'take a seat' as he says?' _"How do I know you won't attack me while my back is turned?"

The shadow sighed, "Just trust me, now take a seat."

"I don't trust you, and I'm not going to sit down." The elf told him sternly.

"Fine, does this help?" Dark asked as he removed his sword and shield and tossed them aside. '_This kid is getting on my nerves.'_

Link eyed the shadow cautiously, '_what is he up to?' _ "Why'd you do that?" He asked regarding the discarded equipment. "Now you're totally defenseless and I could attack you at any moment… and win."

Dark chuckled. "I know that you're too proud to attack someone who is unarmed. Enemy or otherwise, you wouldn't do it."

_He has a point. _Link slowly backed toward the tree and sat on the island.

Dark sighed, '_finally. Am I really that hard to trust?'_ Then he moved to sit next to the hero, who quickly scooted away. "Don't be so shy, Hero." The shadow wrapped an arm around the elf and pulled him close again. "I'm unarmed, remember?"

Link frowned at that statement. '_You still have your hands, your fangs, and that tongue of yours.'_ Shivers ran down the hero's spine as he recalled the sensation of Dark's warm tongue on his skin.

"You know you liked it…" The shadow whispered in the unsuspecting elf's ear, startling him.

"What?" Link asked, his voice cracked causing the shadow to chuckle softly.

"Nothing." Dark grinned as he pulled the hero in front of him. He sat Link between his legs and wrapped his arms around his waist. He quickly unbuckled the sword, shield and bag from the hero's person and tossed them aside. '_There, now we're even.'_ When Link made an attempt to retrieve his discarded items, Dark pulled him closer and whispered in his ear "it's only fair, Hero. Now we're both unarmed." He licked the hero's ear, receiving a shudder from the blond elf.

"Would you stop that?" The blond protested.

"Oh, but you taste so…" he paused to take in the hero's scent, "good." He grinned. "And your scent is delightful." He brought one of his hands up and caressed Link's cheek. "Your skin is so soft and warm, Hero. I love it."

"What do you want from me?" Link asked, annoyed.

Dark placed a finger to his chin in thought. '_What do I want? Well…' _A smile touched the shadow's pale lips, then he sunk his fangs into the unsuspecting hero's neck. Link gasped and attempted to push away from him, but Dark just pulled the hero close again. Pressing the blond elf's back into his chest. "I want my freedom, hero." He crooned in the elf's ear. "And you," he tapped Link's nose, "are going to give it to me."

"Your freedom?" Link questioned.

"That's what I said. Weren't you listening?" The shadow fondled Link's ear.

Link shrugged away from his hand, "How am I supposed to give you your freedom?"

"It's simple really. All you have to do is defeat the Evil King, Ganondorf…" he was cut off by the hero's sudden outburst.

"That's all? I was already going to do that!" Link exclaimed.

"No, Hero, that is not all." He turned Link around to face him. "After you defeat him, you must come back here and break the bonds that hold me to this place." He gestured to the room around them. "Promise me, Hero. Promise me and I'll let you pass through here."

Link gazed into the crimson eyes full of hope, "I promise."

**(Shortly after Ganondorf's fall – Water Temple)**

The shadow was waiting in anticipation. News of that man's demise had not reached this place, but he could feel it. Link had beaten him and soon he would return to free the shadow. The only reassurance he had in his solitude was knowing the hero was far too proud to break a pact of any kind. Even if it was made with an enemy.

He sighed, "I am so tired of this infuriating room." He regarded his distasteful surroundings with a scowl. That damned man had trapped him here in an attempt to thwart the hero. _'I hope the hero stabs you right through your filthy heart.'_

He walked to the withered tree in the center of his cage and sat. Leaning against it, he gazed at the door the hero had gone through that day. "Return quickly, Hero."

END CHAPTER


	2. Reunion

**DISCLAIMERA: I do not own Legend of Zelda.**

**The Forgotten Promise**

Chapter 2: Reunion

**(Present Day – Water Temple)**

'_Sitting here in this goddess forsaken room for so long. I've lost track of the time, it has become unbearable.'_ Dark scowled, picturing Link's reflection on the still water's surface. "Bastard!" He bit out, kicking at the water. Ripples coursed through it, erasing the image.

"I can't believe it." The shadow growled. He walked to the petrified tree and sat, leaning into it. "He promised…" he closed his eyes and sighed, "yet, here I am, stuck in this horrid room." The hero had actually broken their pact.

The shadow glared at the door before him, the one that boy had come through the first time they met. '_How is it that he was able to open those damn doors…'_ he stood, slowly moving closer to said door, '_but I can not.' _The shadow had pondered this many times during his imprisonment.

There were no locks, no bars, no chains, no spells blocking him. He had tried force, attempting to break it down. That didn't work. He had searched this room dozens of times for any switches that might open the door. There were none. It appeared as though he would be trapped here for all of eternity. Just waiting for the next _hero_ to come along and break yet another promise.

He sighed and walked back to the tree where he sat again. Dark closed his eyes, remembering his hero. The way he tasted, so delicious. And his smell so decedent. He allowed a smile to form on his pale lips. "Oh, how I long for you, my hero." The shadow licked his lips. "Come back to me, Hero… You promised"

**(Lake Hylia)**

Link sat on the small island in the middle of the vast lake playing his ocarina. He stopped suddenly when he heard a voice call out to him. "Come back to me", that's what it said. This wasn't the first time something strange happened at the lake since he defeated Ganondorf. The hero loved sitting on the island, it was so peaceful. But he just couldn't understand why this always happened when he was here.

It would always be the same voice; the voice of a man, deeper than his own. It held a certain sadness, a longing for something. The hero had tried once before to talk to the invisible man, but never got a response.

Link stood and put his ocarina away, then walked toward his horse. He had almost reached her when the voice called again. "Come back to me, Hero…" it said "you promised." Link's eyes grew wide, that voice... It was so familiar, but who did it belong to?

Slowly, he turned his head to the lake's surface. The Water Temple is just below this island. Wait… Water Temple. Oh, no…Realization hit the hero with so much force, he nearly lost his balance. His mind was flooded with memories of that day seven years ago; the day he had met Dark. "It's him…" he whispered, still staring at the still water, an expression of terror on his face.

This recollection made Link dread seeing the shadow again. He's been down there for so long. And I just forgot… how could I let this happen? He couldn't imagine how the shadow felt, all alone for seven long years trapped in that room.

Link ran to Epona , he rummaged through his saddle-bags to pull out the Zora tunic. He quickly changed and grabbed the iron boots. No matter how much he didn't want to see Dark again, he had made a promise. It was time he kept it.

**(Water Temple – Dark's Room)**

Dark opened his eyes and smiled, he could feel the presence of his hero. Link had heard the shadow's call, and now he was coming. "I have waited for you so long. Finally, we will meet again." He gazed longingly toward the entrance to his underwater prison. '_And this time, you won't get away.'_

The shadow stood from his seat next to the dead tree as the door opened, revealing a panting, blond elf. Link stepped into the room and once again, the doors slammed shut and once again iron bars closed over them with a loud clang. The hero looked behind him, then at Dark, confusion apparent. "What's going-" he was suddenly cut off as the shadow closed the space between them much like he had done seven long years ago. He grabbed the hero by the front of his tunic and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"How long I have waited, Hero." The shadow crooned into Link's ear. "You have finally come back to me. Tell me, how long has it been?"

Link dreaded the question; he had wished Dark wouldn't ask. "Seven years…" he murmured ashamed that he had waited so long to keep his word.

Dark pulled away from the blond elf and to Link's surprise, the shadow did not look angry; he looked shocked. "Seven years?" Dark asked astonished, Link gulped and slowly nodded his head waiting for what was coming next. The shadow grabbed Link's shoulders and shook him violently. "You left me down here for _seven years_?" He growled, crimson eyes filling with rage.

Link shoved away from the enraged shadow, "I'm sorry!" Dark calmed himself when he saw something that resembled fear in Link's features.

'_I don't want him to fear me. I want him to…'_ "I'm sorry…" the shadow muttered, turning away from the hero, ashamed. '_I need to win him over, earn his trust. I must not frighten the hero.'_

Astounded by the shadow's sudden apology, Link put a hand on his shoulder, "it's alright. It's my fault, I should have come sooner. But I-" he didn't want the shadow to know he had forgotten about him. "I've just been… really busy." '_Oh, yeah, and that sounds much better. Nice save, Mr. Hero…'_

Dark turned toward him once again. "You've been… busy?" He asked, eyes narrowing as he took a step toward the elf. Link, in turn, took a step back. "That's your excuse?"

'_Here it comes…' _Link cringed, preparing himself for the shadow's wrath.

"I've been sitting down here in this little room, alone, for seven years, and your excuse is that you were _busy_?" The shadow fumed grabbing the front of Link's tunic and throwing him onto the floor. Clear water splashed around the now soaked elf. Dark pinned Link to the ground and just like he had seven years ago, unfastened the buckles that held his equipment and tossed them aside. The difference being that this time he wasn't just playing around.

"It's only fair," the hero told him hurriedly, "we should both be unarmed."

Dark chuckled, and cupped Link's cheek in his hand. "Oh, but you see, Hero, I do not play by your rules. I don't care whether it's fair. Besides," he pulled his dark sword from its sheath, "I'm going to be needing this." A sinister smile tugged at his lips.

"For what?" Link asked frantically, making any and all attempts to escape. But to no avail, the shadow had him restrained.

Dark grinned. "For this," he placed the tip of the blade as the top of Link's tunic. Careful not to cut the elf's skin, he slit the fabric down the middle exposing the hero's flesh. The shadow licked his lips, "how I've been longing to taste you again, Hero." He leaned over to lick the elf's neck where he had bitten him those many years ago.

The hero gasped, "What are you doing?" he asked.

'_This again?'_ Dark sighed and whispered in his ear, "Don't you remember, Hero?" He bit down on Link's ear, receiving a whimper. "I'm tasting you…" he crooned.

Link remembered, but he still didn't understand why. "What for?" He asked. '_What purpose could he possibly have for tasting me?'_

"Because, Hero," Dark licked the perturbed elf's cheek, "you're still delicious."

"Alright then," Link retorted, "what do I taste like?"

Dark chuckled, bringing his face mere inches from the hero's, "you really want to know?" he muttered, rubbing noses with the perturbed elf.

Link glared at him, he was growing impatient. "You keep telling me that I'm delicious. So just tell me already. What do I-"

He was cut off as Dark's lips met his own in a forceful kiss. Link's eyes were wide, confusion and agitation apparent. Dark bit Link's lower lip causing the hero to gasp and the shadow slipped his tongue into the open mouth. The hero attempted to push the intruder out with his own tongue, but Dark fought back and eventually won. After a long moment, the shadow broke the kiss. Both hero and shadow were panting as Dark spoke, "you taste like my one weakness, Hero." He grinned down at the elf.

'_What the hell was that?' _A very flustered elf glared up at the shadow. '_He just kissed me… my first kiss, stolen by some…' _He was about to call Dark a deserving name when the shadow began to move close again.

Dark brought his face close to the hero's once more and crooned to him, "Well, hero, you taste like exactly what you are…" He grinned as the elf frowned. "An innocent little virgin." The last word was spoken with a very sensual tone.

Link's jaw dropped, he blushed a bright shade of red as he heard the shadow's words, "what is that supposed to mean?" He struggled to free himself from Dark's grasp, but the shadow just held him tighter. "How did you know that I'm a virgin?"

"I just know." Dark informed him, "You taste fresh and untouched. Nearly untouchable actually." He licked his lips, "it excites me." He grinned and leaned over, sliding his tongue along the hero's flushed cheek, "not to mention," he began softly, "you just admitted it." The shadow chuckled at Link's obvious disdain.

"You're really are sick, you know that?" Link retorted as he shoved the shadow off of him and made a dash for his equipment, only to be caught once again by Dark. '_How does he keep doing that?'_ The hero glared at the shadow, inwardly cursed himself for always being too slow to evade Dark.

"Come now, Hero. You should save your feistiness for another time. Preferably when we find a comfortable bed." He grinned at the elf's obvious embarrassment.

Link was about to respond when Dark once again pressed his lips to the hero's. This time, the shadow shoved Link against a nearby wall so he couldn't escape. Dark's hands began exploring the hero's muscular body. His right hand pulled off Link's hat and threw it aside, then tangled fingers in the blond locks. While his left hand pulled the string that held the hero's pants closed and slipped inside gently massaging the hero's manhood. '_Not bad.'_

Link moaned at the sensation, he couldn't help it. What Dark was doing just felt so… good. He tugged at Dark's tunic. The shadow obliged, pulling the black fabric over his head and tossing it away. '_What am I doing?'_

Soon they were on the ground, enjoying each other's touches and kisses. Link's mind was flooded with pleasure, he no longer knew where he was. '_Not a virgin for much longer…'_ Dark thought with a grin as he removed the hero's pants, exposing him. He then removed his own tossing them aside. "Very soon, Hero," Dark crooned to the panting elf, "you will be mine."

The shadow's words seemed to have an adverse effect on the elf, "no…" he mumbled, breathing hard. "I don't belong to anyone…" his brow furrowed in frustration.

Dark frowned '_he's resisting,' _he allowed his hands to leave the other's body. '_I can't force him or he'll resist more, I have to play this very carefully.'_ He stood to retrieve his discarded clothing. '_Perhaps another time then,'_ he sighed, disappointed that he would have to wait longer to make the hero his. A small smile touched his lips as he realized the hero had fallen asleep.

"All worn out I see," he chuckled, walking to Link's side. He knelt beside the slumbering elf and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "just you wait, Hero. You will be mine."

END CHAPTER


	3. Escape

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Zelda.**

**The Forgotten Promise**

Chapter Three: Escape

Link's eyes fluttered open. Had he fallen asleep on the island at Lake Hylia? Was it morning? No, the sky looked strange. He rubbed his eyes wearily and blinked a few times before focusing on what was above him. Wait, that was not the sky. That was… He suddenly remembered the event between himself and the shadow. Dark's lustful attack haunted him as he shivered slightly. He scurried to stand as he heard a low chuckle from the opposite side of the withered tree.

"Oh my, Hero," the shadow grinned, getting to his feet to face the hero who frowned at him, "you do fall asleep so easily." The hero was about to retort when the shadow suddenly reached around the tree and grabbed him by a lock of his hair, pulling him close. "You should be careful about that; someone might take the opportunity to take advantage of you." He grinned, running his crimson eyes down the hero's form.

Link glared at him, slapping the pale hand from his blond hair. "Stop that!" He exclaimed, stepping back. Noticing that Dark's gaze had not left his nether regions, he looked down at himself and gasped. He was completely naked. He frantically covered himself and ran to grab his discarded clothing. Luckily he had been wearing the Zora Tunic; otherwise it would have been soaked from sitting in the water. Pulling his clothing on, he shot Dark an icy stare. "You didn't even have the decency to cover me up?"

Dark raised an eyebrow and grinned, "I've been lonely for so long, Hero. I needed something to look at." Link blushed furiously at that comment. Dark walked to him, rolling his eyes. "Come now, Hero. You're fine." He consoled.

Link's eyes grew wide in realization. _'I was naked, in front of him, asleep… and what occurred before I passed out… what if he…'_ He shot Dark a hopeful gaze, "we didn't… I mean, you didn't… did you?"

Realizing what Link was talking about, Dark looked insulted. "Oh, come on. I'm bad, but I'm not _that_ bad." Link sighed in relief, only to be distressed once more by Dark's sudden closeness as he leaned in and whispered in the Hero's ear, "besides, it will be so much better with you awake to enjoy it."

Link frantically shoved the shadow away, "not gonna happen!" He shouted. Dark frowned at the comment. "So, um, how do we get you out of here?" Link asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Ah, yes. The promise you made to me." Dark began. "You see that tree over there?" He asked, pointing toward the withered tree in the middle of the room. Link nodded. "That is the only thing in the room that stands out. After, apparently _seven years_, I have concluded that, that is the source of the room's power against me."

Link cringed at Dark's words, he was still upset. "How did you figure that out?" He questioned.

"Think about it, there are no other defining characteristics about this room. I mean, I should know, given how long I've been locked up in here." Dark explained.

Link frowned, _'I know he's upset, and he has a right to be… but is he ever going to let me live that down…?'_ "Makes sense, I suppose." He placed a hand on the tree. "So, what? Do I just cut it down?"

Dark nodded. "I assume that's what it will take. I.." He was cut off by Link's next comment.

"You have a sword," the hero said, furrowing his brow, "why didn't you just do it?"

"If you would listen to me instead of interrupting, I would have told you!" Dark hissed. Link slumped down a bit, giving Dark an apologetic look. The shadow sighed. "You really think I haven't tried that? It seems that since my sword was forged of dark energy, it can not penetrate the magic that holds the seal on the tree. That's why I need you. You should be able to slice through it with you sword."

"But wouldn't the seal have been broken when Ganondorf was defeated?" Link asked.

"No." Dark told him. "And before you ask, I don't know why." He halted the blonde's next question.

"Alright then," Link began, walking to retrieve his sword. He returned to the tree and raised his blade. With one of his signature battle cries, he swung his mighty sword down and sliced directly through the middle of the tree. To their astonishment, nothing seemed to happen. Link backed away from the splintered wood and stood next to the shadow. "Nothing happened." He stated.

Dark was about to say something when the tree began to spark. The two looked at it in bewilderment. As the light emitting from the tree grew brighter, they had to shield their eyes. It crackled and began to burn, then a bright flash filled the room and the tree was gone. With that, the bars on either door lifted, allowing them escape.

"I guess it worked," Link stared at where the tree had been. "Let's get out of here." He told Dark, who nodded. The hero gathered his items and they left the room together.

**(Lake Hylia)**

The two emerged from the water, the sun was out and the birds were singing. Epona waited for her master on the island that sat atop the Water Temple.

Dark shielded his eyes from the offensively bright sunlight. "What is that?" He hissed.

Link looked over at the shadow, confused. "You've never seen the sun?"

Dark glared at him, squinting from the brightness, "of course not! I've never been outside that horrid room!"

"Oh." Link said flatly. "Sorry."

Dark sighed, swimming toward the island in the center of the lake. "This water is much different than the water where I was…" He stated. "It's deeper and this island is covered in grass instead of sandy dirt and the tree is much larger that the one before." He said, examining his surroundings.

Link climbed out of the water onto the island where the shadow now stood. "Yes, this is Lake Hylia." Epona happily pranced over to her master startling the shadow.

"That! What is that thing?!" He asked, pulling out his dark blade.

Link hurried to calm him before he scared the horse. "This is my horse, Epona. She's friendly. You've really never been outside, have you?"

Dark glared at the elf, returning his sword to its sheath. As Link began rummaging around in the saddle bags for some new clothing, Dark began walking around the island. There were long bridges connecting this island to the next and then to the main land. Two buildings could be seen in the area. He wondered what they were. "Hero, the outside world," he started, "I want to see it. You will show it to me." He stated.

Link seemed frustrated by his demand. _'You could have just asked…'_ He sighed, "Sure." He answered. He was now dressed in his original green tunic.

"I think I liked the other one better." Dark grinned.

Link frowned. "That one was all torn up!"

"Exactly." The shadow licked his pale lips, taking in Link's figure.

The hero blushed slightly and turned away from the shadow. "Come on." He said, getting on Epona's back. "I'll take you to my home. Then we can find a place for you to stay. After that, I will show you around." He held a hand out to the shadow.

Dark frowned. "I'm not getting on that thing."

Link sighed. "It's the quickest way to travel. And she's not a thing!"

Dark eyed the beast cautiously before approaching and taking Link's hand. As the hero attempted to pull the shadow up, Epona reared up on he back legs, bucking the hero off and onto the startled shadow as she ran away. "Damn beast!" Dark spat after her. He examined his current situation. He was on the ground, a stunned blond lay on top of him. He took advantage of this with a smile and began running his hands along the elf's chest.

Link came to his senses and shoved the shadow away. "Will you knock that off!"

Dark frowned. _'Thwarted again…'_ He stood and brushed himself off. "Alright, Hero. Now that your beast is gone…"

"She is not a beast!" Link spat, angrily. He loved his horse and would not allow anyone to speak ill of her.

Dark put his hands up, "Touchy are we. Fine then, your _horse_ is gone. How do you propose we travel? Seeing as _she_ was the fastest mode of transportation. As you say."

Link shot Dark a look and sighed. "On foot. I suppose I could always call her, but you frightened her and I doubt she will allow you to ride her after that. It's a long journey from here to Kakariko but we should be able to make it in a days time, assuming we don't run into anything." He said as he began walking toward the bridge.

'_What's a… Kakariko?'_ Dark wondered as he followed the hero. Was that the place Link had spoken of? His home?

As they walked toward the exit to the area, the shadow was eagerly taking in his surroundings, taking deep breaths of the fresh air. The air in that room was always so stale and wet. While the air here was also moist, it was much better than what he was used to. Although he hadn't been here long, he was already enjoying it.

As they descended the ladder on the wall that held the gate in front of the lake, Dark was astonished at the vast open field in front of him. "This," Link began, "is Hyrule Field. It is the center of the land. This is where all the areas of Hyrule connect." He was glad that Dark seemed to be enjoying the world outside that place, but he was concerned that the shadow's appearance would not appeal to the villagers at Kakariko. With a sigh, he pushed that thought aside; they would deal with that problem when they came to it.

END CHAPTER

So, it's literally been, like, _forever_ since I last updated any of my stories. And this one is the first to get some, much needed, attention. But, anyway, chapter 3, yay! Oh, how I missed writing. Hope you enjoy!


	4. Home

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Zelda.**

**The Forgotten Promise**

Chapter 4: Home

The field was vast, the shadow had thought the lake was big, but it was nothing in comparison to this. The land was wide; it seemed as if you could see for miles. And this wasn't even all there was. The outside world was quite a sight. The colors of the blue sky above changed as the obnoxiously bright orb, called the sun, lowered into the horizon. As it set, the air slowly became colder. The shades of everything around began to darken. This ball of light must have been what provided the land with such vibrant colors.

As the sun disappeared, a silvery sphere appeared in its place. Link had explained to the shadow that, that one was called the moon and it came out at night. Dark had much to learn about this place. He was glad that the hero would be the one to show him. He licked his lips at the thought of taking the blond's innocence.

The shadow pondered how he would accomplish his task. _'Perhaps I could tie him to one of these trees…'_ He considered, glancing at the few scattered trees around the entrance to what Link said was Kokiri Forest. He had explained that this was where he had grown up. The hero left out any specific details on the matter; he didn't like remembering how his childhood memories were shattered when the Deku Tree sprout told him he was never a true Kokiri, but a Hylian instead. There was a certain sadness in the hero's voice when he spoke of the place. The shadow didn't push the subject; he did not wish to see the hero saddened. That emotion escaped his understanding.

As they passed by the entrance to the forest, Link yawned and stretched his arms. Dark regarded him curiously. _'If we wasn't wearing all those weapons, and that belt, his tunic would be so easily slipped off his delicious body, allowing me access to it once more. Perhaps tonight, when he discards those bothersome things…'_

Link looked back at the shadow, "we will be there soon. We should go in while it's dark, not many people will be awake so it should be easier to… Ah!"

Dark had been unable to control himself, the hero was simply too enticing. He tackled him mid-sentence and secured the struggling hero's arms above his head with one hand. With the other, he fiddled with the buckle that kept his belt closed.

"Dark!" Link protested, squirming beneath the lustful shadow. "Dark, stop it!" The shadow ignored the hero's words and continued fumbling with the buckle. Much to Dark's disappointment, the hero managed the shove him off just as he unbuckled the damned thing. "What is with you?!" The hero glared at him as he refastened his belt. "You really need to knock that off." In truth, though the blond would never at it, Dark's touches excited his senses. He shook the thought from his head and continued walking. A low growl was heard from the perturbed shadow as he continued to follow the flustered elf.

They reached a river running through the field; it acted as a border of sorts for a very large stone wall and a stone staircase. Beyond the bordering wall, a large castle could be seen, a mountain resided there as well, a ring of smoke surrounding the highest peak. "That" Link pointed toward the stone wall, "is Hyrule Castle Town. There is a market there and the castle, where the princess Zelda lives, is there as well. And that" he pointed toward the staircase, "is the entrance to Kakariko Village. That is where we are headed." He turned toward Dark, "let's go. We should both get some rest before sun up. There is a woman who lives in the village, she has quite a few Chickens that crow as soon as the sun rises, it's nearly impossible to sleep through."

Dark looked at the hero, a strange expression on his face. "Chickens?" He asked.

"You'll see." Link told him before continuing his trek toward the bridge that allowed passage across the river. The shadow followed. He was less than tired, having spent a lot of the time in his underwater prison sleeping. There were no such _chickens_ in that place to interrupt one's slumber. For that, he was grateful.

The moon was high in the sky as they ascended the stone steps leading to the village. The place was quiet; a feeble looking young man sat by a lone tree that stood in the middle of the path just inside. He ignored the two as they passed, mumbling something under his breath. Link paid him no attention, but Dark eyed him curiously, unable to make out what the youth was saying. He decided it best not to ask, the boy seemed a bit strange.

Many buildings could be seen from the entrance. The mountain behind the village looked much larger from here. They walked straight and ascended some stairs, only to turn again and walk up some more. The building they reached was on a small, raised plot of land. "This is where I live." Link said, opening the door and walking in. "Before Ganondorf was defeated, it was a shooting gallery. All the people who lived in Castle Town had been forced to move here, to Kakariko. But with the Evil King gone, there was no longer any need for this building. So I made it my home." He looked almost, sad. _'Given that the princess sent me back to my original time after I defeated Ganondorf, no one remembers…'_ None of the villagers had any idea that the young elf had saved them. They were kind to him nonetheless. But it would have been nice to receive some recognition for his efforts. The only one who remembered was the princess. He sighed and continued toward the bed in the corner of the room.

The place was small, a fireplace stood in one corner with a pot hanging over it for cooking with a small countertop and some cabinets next to it. In the center of the room was a round table with a couple stools tucked underneath it. There was a door on one wall that separated another room from the main living space. The shadow was surprised. The hero lived in a place that was actually smaller than the room he had spent so many years in.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the hero yawning. He had opened a large cabinet next to the bed and pulled out a white mass. "Do you want the bed, or the futon?" Link asked, spreading a second mattress on the ground next to his bed. He placed and blanket and pillow on it.

The shadow pondered the question. "Whichever is fine, I suppose. All my life I've simply slept sitting upright with my back against the tree."

"Fine" the hero began, groggily. "I'll take the bed." He unfastened the buckle holding his sword and shield in place and set there against the wall by the bed. He then unbuckled his belt and pouch with it and slipped hit tunic off. Pulling the blankets back, he laid on the bed and snuggled into the pillow. Oh how he longed for sleep.

The shadow moved toward the futon on the floor next to the hero's bed. It looked quite comfortable. He wondered if he would prefer the change. Pulling his own blankets aside, he did as the hero and lay down. It was indeed comfortable. The futon was soft and the pillow sunk beneath his head, cradling it. The blankets were warm and inviting. However, he had gotten used to sleeping against the cold, rough bark of the tree. The position had hurt his back at first, but he did get used to it. This was much different than his usual predicament.

He sighed and rolled onto his side. With his nose closer to the pillow, he caught a familiar scent. Sitting up, he grabbed the pillow and pressed it against his face, taking in the fragrance. It smelled of the hero. The sweet, delicious smell of the innocent elf he so longed to taste once again. He turned his attention to the sleeping blond. Reaching a hand over, he ran a finger along the hero's exposed back. The elf shuddered at the touch and tossed himself under the covers. The shadow grinned and ran his finger along the hero's skin again.

Link sat up, grumpily, "what are you doing?" He asked, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

Dark shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about." He told the elf who frowned at him. "You just suddenly turned in your sleep and then woke up."

The hero grunted, not believing his guilty companion. "Well, whatever you're doing, knock it off and go to sleep." He yawned, "I'm far too tired for this." With that, he lay back down and snuggled into the pillows, pulling the blankets tight around him to thwart any further interruptions from the shadow.

Dark regarded the sleeping form and huffed, annoyed. He laid his head back down and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him over.

**(Hyrule Field)**

The hero and the shadow walked through the field, the sun hung low in the sky. They had entered a place littered with trees, the tall grass brushed against their legs as they strode through it. They were alone in this place. Dark was leading the two along when he suddenly turned and faced Link. The hero stopped at Dark's sudden movement. He looked at the shadow, waiting for an explanation. "This is a good spot, I think." The shadow said.

"A good spot?" The hero asked, puzzled. "For what?" He looked around. There was nothing significant about it. There were trees and grass, the sound of water as the river weaved through the trees. He was about to ask another question when Dark pounced on him. "Gah! What?!" Link yelped, blushing furiously, now underneath the shadow who grinned down at him lustfully. Link's blush deepened, he knew what the shadow wanted. "No!" Link struggled beneath him.

"Don't resist, Hero! You know it's what you want!" The shadow said, holding the struggling elf. "I know you're just too shy to admit it now. But don't worry; I will break you of that soon enough!" He quickly pulled out his sword and hit the blond on the head with the hilt, knocking him unconscious.

The shadow stood, looking down he regarded the blond's delicious form and licked his lips. He proceeded to drag the limp hero to a nearby tree. He quickly unfastened the buckle that closed Link's belt and slid it off him, then pulled the tunic off. Next he removed the hero's boots, gauntlets and shirt and licked the hero's exposed wrists. Reaching into his own pouch, he pulled out a rope and tied the hero's wrists together, then tied the rope to a low tree branch. "Now you won't get away." The shadow crooned, tracing a finger down the hero's chest all the way to the string that held his pants. He grinned and pulled the lace; the cloth went slack around the blond's hips and was swiftly removed. The hero was now fully exposed. "Awaken quickly, Hero. I want you to be able to enjoy this with me." The shadow said, excitedly removing his own equipment and clothing.

Link's eyes fluttered open, he groaned, his head was pounding as if something had struck him. Then he remembered something _had_ struck him. Feeling something around his wrists, he looked up to see the rope that held him captive. He hopelessly tugged at it, it was no use, Dark had done his job well. His struggling had caused him to brush against the grass below him. Why could he feel it on his skin, through his clothing? His eyes grew wide in realization. Not only was he bound to a tree by rope, but he was naked! This upset the hero; he scanned the area for the shadow. He knew that Dark was the culprit.

A low chuckle was heard from behind a tree directly in front of the hero. Link glared as Dark walked out from behind it, also nude. "Don't give me that look." Dark instructed. "I'm only helping the process along. It's going to happen eventually; you know you want it as much as I do."

"No, I really don't!" The hero protested, struggling against his bonds. "You're sick and delusional! Now let me go!"

The shadow frowned. "Now, now, Hero. There's no need to be mean." He said, walking toward his prey. "You will enjoy it. I assure you." He straddled the perturbed hero and leaned forward, licking his ear which earned a tiny moan from the elf. "See?" The shadow grinned.

The hero blushed. "That's not fair! My ears are sensitive!"

The shadow moved between the hero's legs and placed his hand on the hero's limp member. "Ah, yes, but they aren't the only things that are," He paused to lick the shaft of the hero's penis, "sensitive." The hero gasped, the shadow was touching him in his most forbidden place.

"S- stop!" Link protested, his face turning red. He moaned as the shadow began to stroke the organ in his hands. Dark grinned, the hero was becoming hard. He took the sensitive flesh into his mouth and began sucking and licking it. Link threw his head back and moaned loudly. Why was Dark doing this? "Sto- Ah!" Link screamed as the shadow ran his teeth along the organ in his mouth. He was driving the hero crazy.

Slowly, the shadow slipped the organ out of his mouth and the hero whimpered. The warmth was gone. The shadow moved and positioned his own member in front of Link who stared at it, wide-eyed. The shadow grinned down at him.

"What?" The hero asked, flushing. "No, I'm not going to…" he was silenced as the shadow grabbed his head and shoved the intruder into his mouth. Link made a muffled sound and tried to pull away, but the shadow had a hold of him. He began pulling his penis in and out of the hero's mouth. Link squeezed his eyes shut, this couldn't really be happening.

After what seemed far too long for the poor hero, Dark pulled his organ out of his mouth. The shadow moved between the panting Link's legs once more. He had not noticed the shadow's current position until he felt Dark place a hand on his leg, lifting it slightly.

"Wait, what are you doing? No, no! Don't do that!" Link called out to the shadow who ignored his pleas. Dark began rubbing one finger around the hero's entrance. "I told you no!" Link protested and again, he was ignored. The shadow lifted the hero's legs onto his shoulders and pressed his finger into the hero's opening. Link screamed out, at first in slight pain but when Dark began moving his finger slowly, the pain became pleasure. It was subtle at first. Dark wrapped his arm around one of Link's legs and grasped his member once more. The shadow leaned down and took it into his mouth. Link squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back, gasping and moaning.

Dark used his tongue and teeth to drive the hero insane with pleasure, his body writhing with waves of ecstasy. Adding a second finger to Link's sensitive opening, he stretched the muscles further, causing the hero to cry out once more. The blond could no longer form a thought; his mind was clouded with the drug that was lust. He moaned softly, enjoying the shadow.

The hero whimpered as Dark removed the throbbing organ from his mouth and slid his fingers out from the hero's entrance. He moved to position himself for penetration. He softly pressed his member against the opening, letting the hero know what was coming next. Link moaned, "Please, Dark. I want it."

The shadow grinned and….

**(Kakariko – Link's House)**

Dark was jolted awake by the obnoxious crow of the chickens in the village. He hissed as the sunlight shone through the curtain less windows, stinging his eyes for the second time. It would take a while to get used to that. He growled and plopped his head back on the pillow beneath him. _'So that's a chicken, or at least what one sounds like... Infuriating things, they ruined it…'_ He sighed and sat up once more. Looking around, he noticed that Link was already awake and, unfortunately, dressed. He seemed to be preparing food for the two.

"You're up." Link commented, Dark grunted in response. "Breakfast is almost ready. Sorry but it's nothing special, just eggs."

Dark eyed the hero curiously; he had never really eaten anything. He had never experienced hunger. The curse on that room must have stopped these things from plaguing him. The smell of the food caused his stomach to growl. He placed a hand on it; the sensation was new to him, though he somehow knew what it meant. He stood and walked to the table and sat.

The shadow watching as the hero cooked breakfast. The pot that hung over the fire had been replaced by a shallow pan sat atop iron bars. _'The eggs, whatever that is, must be in that pan…'_ Dark waited patiently as the hero scooped two servings of eggs off the pan and placed the plates with utensils on the table, one in front of Dark an the other on the opposite side for himself. He then placed two glasses of milk on the table. Dark eyed the food and drink cautiously. _'So this is eggs… but what is this…'_ he wondered, picking up the glass.

"That's milk." Link told him, taking his seat at the table. "It comes from Lon Lon Ranch in the center of Hyrule Field. Their milk is the best in the land." He took a large gulp of the thick, white liquid.

Dark did the same, to his surprise, it was quite good. He watched as the hero picked up the pointy accessory next to his place and began eating his eggs. He followed the blond's example. Those were also very good.

When both were finished with their food and the mess from breakfast was cleaned up, Link looked over at Dark. "We will have to get you some new clothes. You can't just keep wearing the same thing all the time."

Dark looked down at himself, then back at Link. "What is wrong with my clothing? They look exactly like yours, only black." He said, pointing at the hero's matching attire.

"That's not what I mean." Link began, "your clothes will become dirty and start smelling if you just wear them everyday without washing them. You need more than one outfit."

The shadow seemed to understand. "How are we going to do that? You said it would be best if no one was awake when we got here, no doubt because that means no one would see me, right?" His eyes narrowed.

The hero sighed. "Well, yes, but it's not what you think. Your appearance is less than inviting. If people were to see you, they probably wouldn't accept you. Honestly, you look pretty evil."

The hero's words didn't seem to phase the shadow. "So?" He asked, bluntly. "I _am_ evil, remember? Minion of the Evil King and all." He folded his arms across his chest and simply looked at the hero.

Link placed a hand on his forehead and sighed. "The point is that until we find a place for you to live, you should stay here during the day. I suppose you could go out at night if you want to. But you shouldn't go out during the day." He explained, the shadow's blank expression was turning into anger. "For now just let me go and get what we need. Okay?"

"Fine!" The shadow barked as he sat back down at the table. Maybe he could get some more sleep and finish that dream he was so rudely broken out of.

Link walked over and placed a hand on the shadow's shoulder, irritated red eyes looked up at him. "This will only be until we can figure something else out." And with that, the blond walked out of the house, leaving the shadow alone.

END CHAPTER


	5. Possession

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

**The Forgotten Promise**

Chapter 5: Possession

**(Castle Town)**

Castle Town was bustling; citizens crowded the streets, scavenging the many shops and booths. Link had to shove his way through the crowds to reach the Bazaar where he would purchase the garments for his new, unwanted housemate. It wasn't that he truly disliked Dark; he simply didn't appreciate the constant lustful attacks. What was it that drove the shadow to do the things he did? Perhaps Ganonforf's commands still lingered in his mind. No, why would the evil king order his subordinate to… The hero shivered as his thoughts began to wander, considering all the terrible things Dark could, and seemed to want to, do to him. He shook the images from his mind as he entered the shop.

He approached the counter and the tall, grumpy looking man stared back at him. He was rather large in stature and always wore a frown, making him quite intimidating. As a child, Link had feared this man. As an adult, however, he knew better. He had slowly learned that the man's attitude was far from hostile. He was actually quite friendly.

"What'll it be?" The shop owner called out to his customer from behind the counter.

Link looked around at the merchandise in the shop; there were tunics of all colors. Deciding that Dark would probably prefer something, well, darker, he pointed toward a dark grey tunic. "I'll take that one." He said, the man nodded and went to grab it. Link continued to pick clothing for the shadow, keeping to the duller colors.

When he was finished, he thanked the shop owner who bade him farewell. He sighed, clutching the bag in his arms. That purchase had cost quite a bit, the man's prices were rather high, but he carried the best clothing in Castle Town. He proceeded to the meat and produce stands to grab something for dinner.

**(Kakariko Village – Link's House)**

Dark sat impatiently waiting for the hero to return. He hated being stuck in a room alone, again. Hadn't he had enough of this already? "I guess I understand his point in all this." He said with a heavy sigh. "But I'm sick of being here. What's keeping him out so long?" Glaring at the door, he stood and walked toward it. This one wasn't locked like the doors in that dreaded room. The pale blue emptiness still haunted him, he was grateful that Link's walls did not share that same color.

Slowly, he reached his hand toward the knob, this was the pathway to the outside world, and there was no charm here to keep him from escaping. "He'll probably get all bent out of shape if I go out, what with all his talk about the villagers." His hand flinched to a halt and he frowned at the thought of what the hero might say. He walked to a mirror that hung on the wall and gazed at his reflection. "What the hell is so wrong with the way I look?" He growled, remembering the hero's words. "We look practically the same." He huffed and sat back at the table, staring at the door, the exit to his prison.

**(Hyrule Field)**

Link exited the town and crossed the draw bridge; the sun would begin its descent soon. He walked over to Epona and placed his purchases in her saddle bags. As he climbed on the horse's back, he heard a sound that made him quite uneasy. _'Was that a scream?'_ He questioned, his eyes grew wide in horror. "Dark…" he whispered. He jerked Epona into a fast gallop. His hopes that the shadow had heeded his warnings were shattered as he charged forward.

**(Kakariko Village)**

Dark had not listened to the hero's directions. He had exited the house. What was the worst that could happen? They were just villagers after all. He was a warrior, much more powerful than them. If needed, he could overpower them in an instant.

At first, the people simply carried on in their normal routines. It wasn't until the chicken lady's young daughter was scurrying around after her mother's many birds and ran into the shadow that he was found out. The young girl, being in a hurry, didn't pay him much mind; she had mistaken him for their friendly neighbor, Link, his appearance being so similar to the hero's. Her mother, however, saw the difference. Link had soft blond hair and kind blue eyes, this man had black hair and cold red eyes. She was a rather timid woman and this caused her to be viciously superstitious. Dark's appearance struck fear in the woman's heart. For a moment, she simply stood there, staring at the dark figure, but when her young daughter had crossed his path, ran into him and was knocked to the ground, she was fraught with terror for the girl's life. Her motherly instincts took over and she charged at the man, prepared to defend the young girl. Dark didn't take this as much of a challenge, she had no weapon, what could she possibly hope to accomplish. He simply knocked her to the ground before she could reach him.

A carpenter living in the village saw the altercation and charged at the dark man. Dark turned his attention toward the man; he also did not pose much of a threat, even though he had a weapon. He was easily knocked to the side, as the woman before him was. However, this man would not give up. He grabbed a crate at the side of one of the houses, "Be gone, Demon!" he cried out.

Dark glared at him, "you shouldn't do that." He warned. The man did not listen. The shadow reached for the word on his back, seeing this, the woman screamed. The noise echoed through the village, gaining the attention of everyone around.

Some people screamed and ran for into the closes building for shelter; others dropped to their knees and began praying to the goddesses. To them, Dark symbolized evil. His appearance was the prerequisite to horrors that would soon befall their peaceful village.

Link came charging into the village just in time to see the shadow ready his sword as the man charged toward him. He would surely cut the carpenter down with a single swing of his blade. Link quickly equipped his bow and fired an arrow at Dark, knocking the sword from his hand. He snarled and jerked his head toward the hero who was still charging toward him. As he passed, Link grabbed Dark by the back of his black tunic and jerked him onto Epona's back and swiftly rode out of the devastated village.

**(Zora's River)**

Link was enraged at Dark for disobeying. He shoved the perturbed shadow off onto the ground and lowered himself off Epona's back. As soon as her rider had dismounted, she galloped away, not wanting anything to do with the unwelcome passenger.

"What were you thinking?" Link yelled at the other who still lay on the ground. "I told you not to go outside! I told you this would happen!" He was furious, about to say something else when Dark interrupted him.

"You expect me to stay locked up in a room, again, while you go out and enjoy the world?" He asked, getting to his feet and brushing himself off. "You said they wouldn't accept me. You think I didn't already know that?" He glared at the enraged hero. "You don't even accept me, hero!"

"I do accept you!" Link retorted, "Otherwise I wouldn't have come back for you! I wouldn't have brought you into my home and bought you new…"

"I didn't ask for any of that!" The shadow growled. "You chose to do those things! The only thing I asked you to do was come back and free me!" A low growl escaped his throat, "The one thing I actually asked of you, you took _seven years_ to accomplish. But as soon as I'm out, I'm suddenly a burden to you, Hero. You feel the need to take care of me. But you're ashamed of me, aren't you? You hate that we look the same. The one difference being that I look evil. That is how you put it, right?"

Link was speechless at Dark's sudden outburst. He hadn't realized how hurt the shadow was. How could he? He never showed his sorrow, his loneliness. But how could he have missed it? Alone for those many years, his only company a petrified tree. The solitude must have been unbearable. Link was about to speak when Dark grabbed him by the front of his tunic to pull him close and grasped the sword on his back, drawing it from its sheath. He then threw the hero to the ground.

The blond looked up at the shadow confused and irritated. He had intended on apologizing. Fear took over as he realized the shadow had taken his sword. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

The shadow sighed, "What makes you so special, Hero?" He held the blade in front of his face and examined it, then swung it down; the tip was now level with the blond's nose. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. The shadow gasped as a sharp pain shot through him, the sword fell from his grip with a soft thud as it hit the ground. With a cry, his dropped to his knees, holding his aching head.

Link was in shock, what just happened? He had thought Dark would attack him, and now he was on the ground in pain. He stood and went to the trembling shadow.

A cold, sinister voice rung through the shadow's ears, "End him." It commanded, "End him, or I will end you." Dark cried out in pain, the person's voice called out again. "Do not resist. I order you to kill the hero."

"What's the matter with you?" Link grabbed Dark's shoulders, attempting to calm him. "What's going on? Talk to me!"

Dark suddenly became quiet; his arms fell to his sides. He turned his gaze toward the hero; his eyes were that of a possessed person, lifeless. Link gasped, the person before him was not Dark anymore, he was being controlled somehow.

Dark pulled the shield from his back and swiftly knocked the hero away, slamming him into a nearby wall. Grabbing the sword from the ground, the puppet that once was Dark stood. He walked toward the fallen hero and raised the sword over his head. The startled blond gazed up as the shadow spoke, "End him…"

END CHAPTER


	6. Creation

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Zelda.**

**The Forgotten Promise**

Chapter 6: Creation

The sword, his sword, came crashing down, held in the hands of the puppet that was once Dark. Link quickly pulled the Hylian Shield from his back to shield himself. He shoved against the blade as it made contact, throwing the shadow off balance and allowing the hero a chance to roll to safety. He got to his feet and pulled out his bow, readying an arrow he aimed for Dark.

There was no expression on the shadow's face. Link did not want to fight him, weren't they supposed to be friends? The conversation they were having prior to Dark's transformation flashed through his memory. Had he really caused him that much sadness? He aimed his arrow at Dark, "Don't come any closer. I don't want to, but if you force me, I will shoot!" He warned.

The puppet did not seem to hear the threat. He took a step forward and the hero let a single arrow fly. A warning shot that grazed Dark's cheek, a small cut appeared on his pale cheek. The shadow gave no response, could he not feel pain? Link frowned and pulled out another arrow as Dark continued to approach him.

"End him…" The voice in Dark's mind commanded. "Finish him now!" Dark charged forward, sword at the ready.

Link couldn't bring himself to shoot Dark. Though they had not spent much time together, and he wasn't all that fond of the shadow, he was not himself at the moment. His honor wouldn't allow him to attack, in Dark's current state, although armed; he was without his mind. Someone else was calling the shots. He withdrew the arrow and readied his shield. Once again he pushed against the sword as it came down upon him, this time knocking it out of the shadow's hold and throwing him backwards all at once.

Seizing the opportunity, Link darted toward the sword and snatched it from the ground. He was now fully equipped and the shadow was left with nothing but his shield. The shadow staggered slightly, he was surprised that Dark did not make an attempt to attack. He was simply standing there, motionless, expressionless.

'_He really looks like a puppet…'_ Link thought. He let his guard down slightly, but did not sheath his sword. He had to be ready in case the shadow attacked. He inched forward cautiously, all the time keeping his eyes on his opponent. He was mere feet away when the shadow jerked into action, he lunged forward and attempted to slam his shield into Link, but he dodged just in time, jumping to the side as Dark ran past him. When the hero turned, Dark was gone, he had lost sight of him. _'Damn, where did he go?'_

Link turned when he heard something hit the ground behind him. It was Dark, he was unconscious. "What?" Link questioned, "How did that happen?"

"I was passing by and saw the two of you. I thought you could use a hand." The hero heard the voice of a young man as a slender figure leapt from a nearby tree. He landed softly on the ground and stood to face the hero.

Link looked at his former ally. This young man was a member of the Sheikah clan that served the royal family of Hyrule. He had aided the hero on his journey, but now, having gone back in time, his friend no longer knew who he was. "Thank you." Link said with a smile.

Sheik looked down at the fallen shadow, "Would it be alright if I asked what's going on?" The man that now lay on the ground looked nothing less than evil. Never before had the Sheikah seen a being that was such a perfect copy of another, yet polar opposites. Though he did share the man's eye color, the shadow's made the young man very uneasy. They held and intense hate that would fuel his intent to kill.

Link sighed, _'I didn't want to get anyone else involved, but I suppose it can't be helped…'_ He walked to the opposite side of Dark and looked down at him. "Not here. Would you help me move him somewhere else?"

Sheik nodded and unwrapped the bindings from his wrists then proceeded to tie Dark's hands and feet together. "We don't want him attacking us if he wakes up."

Link nodded, "Good idea. Now, where should we take him?" He had no idea where they could go. Castle Town and Kakariko Village were both out of the question and they certainly couldn't stay here. Most other places were simply too far away.

**(The Past)**

A young boy ran across Hyrule Field as quickly as his short legs would carry him. He had collected the three spiritual stones as the princess had requested. He was on his way to deliver them. As he approached, the sky grew ominously dark and it began to rain. He stopped when he saw the drawbridge was up. This puzzled him as it was the middle of the day. Suddenly, the sound of a horse came from beyond the bridge as it lowered. He jumped out of the way as a horse ran past him; it was carrying the princess and her caretaker. They were in a hurry and the princess was panicked. She called out to Link and threw something to him; the item fell into the moat surrounding the town's bordering wall with a soft splash. Link was about to retrieve it when another horse came charging across the bridge.

The horse came to a halt outside the town; the rider was the man Zelda had warned him about, Ganondorf. "Damn, I've lost them." He cursed. Noticing he was not alone, he turned his attention on Link, "You! You must have seen that horse just now. Which way did it go?" Link glared at the man and pulled the Kokiri sword from its sheath, Ganondorf seemed amused. "You intend to protect them?"

"Link! Don't do anything stupid!" Navi scolded him.

"You think you stand a chance against me? Do you know who I am, boy?" The man asked, Link did not answer. He was prepared to defend the princess at all costs. The man raised a hand with a smile; a purple light surrounded his hand and formed into a ball of energy. He fired his attack at Link and knocked him to the ground. "You should know your place, boy!" The man jerked his horse into a gallop and rode away.

Link quickly got to his feet and jumped into the water to retrieve the item Zelda had left him. It was an ocarina, the Ocarina of Time she had told him about. A sacred item passed down in the royal family. When he emerged from the water, a light emitted from the instrument and enveloped the young hero. He saw the princess in the light, she was holding the ocarina.

"Link," Zelda spoke, "when you hold this ocarina in your hands, I will no longer be around. In your absence, Ganondorf killed my father, the King and is now attempting to capture me. I have escaped with the aid of my attendant, Impa. I leave you this ocarina, now listen well to this song, commit it to your memory." She placed the ocarina to her lips and played a melody, the Song of Time. She handed the ocarina to Link who played the song after her. "You must place the three spiritual stones on the altar in the Temple of Time and play this song. You must hurry Link; the fate of the world depends on you.

The same light shone once more and Zelda was gone, he was now standing on the bridge, ocarina in hand. He looked at the deep blue instrument with a sad expression. "I took too long and now Zelda is…" He squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to hold the tears back.

"Link! We have to hurry! We need to go to the Temple of Time!" Navi instructed.

Link nodded and ran into the town. He was in such a rush that he didn't notice the man watching him. Ganondorf smiled as he watched the young boy running forward. "You, boy, will open the door for me. And when you do, I will take the Triforce for my own!"

**(Temple of Time – Past)**

Link ran into the temple and over to the altar. He hurriedly placed the three shining stones in their places. Placing the ocarina to his lips, he played the song Zelda had left him in her message. The spiritual stones began to sparkle and the large door behind the altar began to open. He ran up the stairs and through the door, coming to a halt when he saw what was inside.

Navi flew inside before him, "Link, isn't this the Master Sword?" She inquired. "Quickly, you must take the sword!"

Link nodded and hurried to his fairy's side. "How am I supposed to use this? It's far too big."

"Just pull it out, Link! There's no time to worry about things like that!" Navi ordered.

Link placed his hands on the hilt of the sword and took a deep breath. With a small yell, he pulled it up with all his might and it came loose. When the blade left the pedestal, Link was engulfed in a bright blue light and then, everything went black.

Ganondorf had entered the temple shortly after Link. "You did it, boy, I thank you." He smiled, "because of your efforts, I am now able to enter the Sacred Realm and obtain the Triforce."

**(Ganondorf's Castle – Past)**

It had been four years since Link opened the door in the temple. Ganondorf had taken over the land of Hyrule and claimed the kingdom as his own. Castle Town was now a retched place full of broken buildings and monsters called Redeads. He sat upon his throne, "The boy will be returning to try and vanquish me." He told himself. "I must be ready when the day comes. I have summoned my minions to all the areas and temples. Somehow, I still feel as though I'm missing something."

The evil king pondered this for a moment until his lips curled into a wicked smile. An idea had struck him; he descended the stairs all the way to his dungeon. He would create a copy of the hero, one who possessed the same skills and weapons. "He can't possibly hope to defeat himself!" Ganondorf laughed as he began the process of creating the doppelganger.

It took several days, but when it was finished, the product was precisely what he had hoped for. A young man lay naked and unconscious on a stone slab. Ganondorf smiled down at his creation. "You will do very well, Dark Link."

**(Water Temple – Past)**

Ganondorf had clothed the young man in garments much like the hero wore. He had created for him a dark copy of the Master Sword and Hylian Shield. When the shadow awoke for the first time, he was alone in the room with blue walls. The room he would grow to hate.

He stood on the small island, grasping the withered tree for support. He looked out at the water on the ground around him, not knowing what any of this was. He turned his attention to the door as it opened.

A large man entered, "I'm glad to see you're awake, Dark Link." He spoke and somehow Dark understood. "Let's begin your training."

Ganondorf spent the remaining three years teaching the shadow, honing his skills for the day when Link would arrive. Dark grew to hate this man; he hated this room and everything about his retched existence. The man had told him time and time again that he was merely a tool for his own personal gain. He had ordered the shadow to do his bidding and to defeat the true version of himself. He could do nothing but wait for the day when the original came.

END CHAPTER

Okay, here it is. I hope you all enjoy and sorry for the delay.


End file.
